Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a laminated pane, more especially a laminated pane having low energy transmission and which can be used as a roof or sun roof for an automobile, or as a lateral or rear window pane.
Automobile manufacturers are increasingly proposing to equip their vehicles with a glass roof. This glass roof gives more light in the passenger compartment and produces, notably, the impression of driving with the roof open. The glazed area of the roof and, more generally, the glazed area of the whole vehicle has a tendency to increase on new models. This increase in glazing area raises several problems.
One problem is the increased heating of the passenger compartment due to the greenhouse effect and the action of bright sunlight. Another problem concerns the mechanical strength of the passenger compartment, in particular the maintenance of the rigidity of this compartment normally and under stress. The problem of safety also arises in an accident, notably, ejection through the lateral panes, the rear window and also the glass roof.
For reducing the greenhouse effect, there has already been proposed, according to EP 0 452 207, a pane used, notably, an in opening roof for an automobile vehicle, formed from a glass colored in its mass which has, for a thickness of 3.85 mm, a total light transmission factor under illuminant A (TL.sub.A) equal to or less than approximately 20% and a total energy transmission factor (TE) less than or equal to approximately 12%. This pane, when used in monolithic form, is satisfactory in regard to thermal comfort. It does not, however, provide a satisfactory solution to the other problems mentioned above.